


Merry Freaking Christmas

by DeepLittleSOB



Series: Lizzy-verse One-Offs [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Drunkenness, F/M, Family, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3600171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepLittleSOB/pseuds/DeepLittleSOB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even hunters get to celebrate Christmas... some years....</p><p>Lizzy makes sure the boys get a chance to know what a real family holiday feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Freaking Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is simply a one-off story I decided to do for Christmas 2013. I just wanted the boys to smile... I miss that.

* * *

"I swear to God, if the two of you don't get the hell outta here I will kick your asses out the door myself," Lizzy warns semi-seriously. She points to Dean. "I'll kick your ass first," she explains before moving her index finger to Sam, pushing it into his forehead and making his head lean back a bit. "Then I'm going after you."

"So violent..." Sam complains to her.

"Damn straight," she says right back. "After personally getting my ass handed to me by a spirit while on distraction duty for you two, I earned myself a few hours of alone time."

She gestures to the already tightly wrapped hand that she's sure is bruised to the bone if not broken. While they were digging up a grave for what should have been a simple salt and burn, the vengeful spirit attached to the body decided to take its ire out on her. She kept it at bay for a while but it got hairy towards the end, a painful end. She's a little worse for the ware but it's nothing she can't handle.

"Fine," Dean grumbles like a child with her pissy attitude. "We'll find a fucking bar or something." He grabs his coat roughly and starts putting it on.

"Don't drive, huh?" Lizzy adds in. "There's a bar, like, two blocks down and if you guys want a ride home just call me later. Don't want you driving drunk."

"When have we ever done that?" Sam challenges her.

"Like... every other day?" she challenges him, knowing they pullover for 'road sodas' and a driving break every other day.  

"Yeah, but we're not drunk," Sam fights back.  "These days it takes way more than a couple beers to make up even buzzed."  What the fuck is her problem? She's been on a war path since they got back from the hunt.

"Hey, just saying, if you need a ride call me," Lizzy holds her hands out to the sides, not looking for more bickering. "Alright.  Get out, be safe, have some fun and I'll be sleeping."

"You sure you're ok?" Dean wonders in a lighter tone as he walks over to her cautiously. He places his hands on her shoulders and looks her straight in the eye, looking for the truth.

"Stop worrying," Lizzy tell him in a slightly kinder voice. "Sometimes a girl just wants five minute of peace without dudes around."

"And you normally don't turn down a night of bar hopping," Dean adds in. "Especially on Christmas Eve." Lizzy was always a big holiday person . She took every chance she could get to do up a holiday right… or as right as a hunter on the road could manage.

"I'm just spent," she shrugs with a reassuring smile. "Plus you and your brother never get a chance to hang out together. Go have fun!"

Looking over at Sam, he considers what she says. She's right. "Yeah, ok," he tells her, conceding.  Hanging with Sam, actually getting some beers at a bar with him, might just be a damn good thing right now. "Come on out and meet us if you feel like it."

"Will do," Lizzy lies, kissing him quickly. "Have fun."

Once they leave, the men around the corner and out of sight, Lizzy grabs her coat and the car keys. She then waits while peering out the window, making sure they weren't about to turn around and come back for whatever reason, before she jumps into the Impala and drives off, putting her plan to action.

* * *

"So... what do you want to do tomorrow?" Dean asks his brother while stepping up to the line and lining up his shot.

"Take a day off for sure," Sam laughs as he watches the dart sail through the air and land on triple fifteens. "Seemed like Lizzy could use it at least."

"Yeah," Dean says thoughtfully as he throws his next two darts as his brain churns. "She seem weird to you tonight?"

"I wasn't gonna say it," Sam smiles, having figured Dean noticed too.

"Well, whatever's up her ass hopefully will fall out soon because I definitely don't want to deal with that pissy attitude, especially if we take a day off." He pulls his three darts out of the board and hands them over to Sam.

"Alright hypocrite," Sam taunts while getting up to take his turn.

"Hey, my attitude is pleasant and wonderful as always," Dean rebuts, knowing how untrue it is.

"Whatever you say, Dean," Sam laughs off his brother's statement. "She'll be fine by tomorrow. She loves Christmas anyways. That alone will cheer her up." He walks to the makeshift duct tape line on the dirty barroom floor.

"Probably," Dean nods, watching Sam take his first shot. "Too bad we've been so busy lately."

"Why?"

"Because, you know, she loves this holiday crap," he explains. "She had the huge Christmas every year growing up. The big dinner and the tree all lit up… her whole family would come over for it. She eats it up and since we've been nonstop for a while we didn't do anything for it."

"Huh," Sam wonders aloud while throwing his last dart. He then turns to face Dean. "You know, we could always try and throw something together tonight." It's a well-intentioned suggestion that falls on well-intentioned ears. "I mean, it won't be like the Christmas she had at home but it's something right?"

"Something's always better than nothing," Dean nods, thinking about it. "You know, that ain't a bad idea."

"There's a twenty-four hour store around the corner, I think," Sam recalls while taking out his phone to look it up for sure. "Might not have much left…"

"But we'll take what we can get," Dean nods again as he downs the rest of his beer and grabs his jacket, ready to make Lizzy's holiday as good as he can manage to. "Let's do it."

* * *

"We still have that saw in the trunk?" Sam thinks aloud while pulling out the motel room key as they walk up to the door, their arms around shopping bags.

"Yeah," Dean answers easily, adjusting one paper bag in arm, it slipping a bit with the walk back.

"Good," Sam smiles. "We can cut down one of the trees around back after the office is closed for the night."

"Shady, I like it," Dean agrees while smiling at his brother as Sam unlocks and pushes open the door.

"Aw, damn it," they both hear Lizzy complain when they step inside the doorway and pause to look around at the spectacle in front of them. "I was so close to being done!"

Pausing in semi-shock, the brothers stand still with a full paper bag in each of their holds and survey the room. With Christmas music playing from Lizzy's iPod dock on the kitchen table, the entire room is decked out for the holiday. A cheap banner wishing then a happy holiday is tacked up on the back wall, the head board of each bed is outlined in tinsel as well as the large front window, there are small, multicolored Christmas lights outlining the entire room where the walls meet the ceiling and, most importantly, a moderate sized Christmas tree half decorated with a few wrapped presents underneath it to complete the full effect. It's bright and cheery and more than either hunter can ever remember seeing.

"Holy shit," Dean huffs as he takes in the room. "So this is why you wanted us outta here?"

"Yep," Lizzy proudly smiles as she puts down the string of popcorn she had in her hands and walks over to them. "Welcome to the traditional Noonan Family Christmas… motel style." She kisses Sam on the cheek before moving to Dean to do the same. "I assume you two have never really celebrated the day the right way before so, voila!" She sweeps her arm across the room in presentation.

"This is awesome," Dean comments, walking into the room and putting his paper bag down on one of the kitchen chairs.

"This kills what we had planned," Sam says through a grin.

"You had a plan too?" Lizzy wonders up to him with excitement as she peeks into the bag in his hold. Sam quickly pulls it away, blocking her view of its contents. He doesn't want her to see what they bought her. They exchange suspicious and fake-angry looks in jest.

"Well, we kinda figured we'd try and make something out of the day for you since you love Christmas so much and you missed it last year while hunting," Sam smiles sheepishly as she looks to him with a sweet, thankful smile.  

"Aww," she coos and looks over to Dean who's inspecting the tree. "So I  _am_  lucky to have you two."

"You cut this down or something?" Dean nods to the real evergreen in the corner.

"Nah. It's Christmas Eve and all the trees that are gonna get bought have been bought so I just kinda took this one once the guy working the corner tree lot was gone."

"So you stole it?" Dean asks with a smile.

"Don't look so surprised," Lizzy jokes while tapping his cheek jokingly on her way past him. "I had to save the cash for the rest of what I couldn't steal."

"And what couldn't you steal?" Sam wonders curiously, walking to the kitchen and putting his bag on the same chair as Dean's bag is on.

"Food mostly," she states simply as she begins filling the refrigerator with all she bought. She focused on the decorating only at first, assuming she might run out of time before they came back, so the food she bought has been out since she returned from her shopping trip.

"I'll say," Sam says while marveling at the copious amount of items she purchased.

"I'm making a full blown Christmas dinner tomorrow… or at least as full blown as I can in this tiny, shitty-ass half kitchen," she laughs a little looking around the limited area. "Maybe I overestimated the capacity of this room."

"No way," Dean quickly denies, his voice suddenly perkier. "L, you can totally make this happen. You're creative and I have absolute faith in you."

"You just want lots of home-cooked food," Lizzy huffs.

"Damn straight I want food. I always want food and you already told me that you're gonna do it so…." He shrugs to indicate that she didn't have a choice at this point. She promised awesome food and awesome food she will now have to make.

Lizzy hoists the frozen Butterball turkey into the small sink they had, it being still solid from deep-freezing at the grocery store. "Baby, trust me." She pats the much too big for three people bird. "You'll eat like a king."

"Ah, music to me ears," Dean grins and walks over to her, kissing her neck as he hugs her from behind. "So fucking awesome."

"Make enough popcorn?" Sam laughs as he looks to the three bags of microwave popcorn torn apart and spilled across the table.

"Probably. I got a little excited," she laughs as she sits at the table and continues making more popcorn strands. "I figured we could get drinking and use empties as ornaments."

"Way ahead of you," Dean says as he cracks open the beer can he already took from the refrigerator. After taking a massive sip and giving out a resounding 'Ah!' he tosses a beer to Lizzy and then Sam.

Lizzy takes a few sips of her beer and goes back to concentrating on getting the tree decorated when she sees Sam swipe a present from under it.

"Hey!" she scolds with a finger pointed accusingly at him as he shakes the box while listening to what rattles inside. "Put it down!"

"Half the fun is guessing," Sam excuses with a guilty smile.

"Sorry, dude. Noonan rules on this one," Lizzy explains. "All presents are to be left untouched until Christmas morning when they're ripped open in a frenzy before the sun's even up."

"You're no fun," Sam says, replacing the gift.

"And technically you aren't a Noonan anymore," Dean reminds. "Winchester rules now, baby."

"You have Christmas rules?" Lizzy grills with narrow eyes.

"Yeah, ah, no," Dean admits.

"Didn't thinks so," she laughs at him. "My rules stand. So... what did you guys get while out?"

"Crappy decorations," Dean admits while sitting at the edge of the bed nearest where Lizzy is working. "And eggnog and whiskey."

"Of course!" Lizzy shouts out her disappointment in herself. "How did I forget that!?"

"And maybe we got some stuff for you too," Sam adds in, sitting down opposite Lizzy at the table and picking up a needle and thread to help her out.

"You got me presents!?" Lizzy nearly yells with glee as her eyes light up and grow wide like a kid.

"Oh yeah," Dean adds in, reveling in the quick childlike moment he sees playing out across her face.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see what the two of you came up with for me, ha!" Lizzy laughs, imagining opening gifts of pink Sno-Ball cakes and fashion magazines from the gas station. Mischievously she leans over to the paper bags on the chair next to her.

Dean gets up and grabs them away from her prying eyes, dropping the two bags into the corner of the room farthest from her. "You'll find out tomorrow, you sneaky little bitch."

"Takes one to know one," she lamely responds while taking another gulp of beer before finishing up their interesting little tree.

* * *

"Oh... fuck... shit!"

Dean and Sam both get pulled out of their deep, comfortable sleep by what Lizzy thinks is her whispered cursing. She's not nearly as quiet as she believes. They then hear a loud, crashing bang that solidifies their status as awake.

"What the _fuck_ is going on over there?" Dean asks while sitting up with half opened eyes as he looks at the source of the commotion. Lizzy is standing with her hands on her hips and sighing while looking down at the kitchenette floor.

"Ah, sorry guys," Lizzy apologizes as she picks up the large pan off the floor. "I dropped the pan for the turkey. This kitchen is so God damned small."

"You have to get that going this early?" Dean wonders over to her in his sleepy voice after seeing the clock on the nightstand. It's only eight in the morning.

"Absolutely. This shit takes hours to cook," Lizzy explains, trying once more to get the turkey into the pan, this time with more success.

Looking her over, Dean has to admit she looks adorable… never out loud of course! Only to himself. Her hair is a mess from sleep, no makeup on at all, and she's wearing her UMASS sweatshirt with the neck cut wide with her very short black cotton shorts.  What makes him smile wide are the red and white striped knee socks for a festive touch. She's something else sometimes. No sane person would attempt to do what she's currently attempting to do in a motel but if she wanted to have a real Christmas, damn it she was going to have a real Christmas.  He admires that determination.

"That's too much work," Sam tells her in a near whine, rolling over and closing his eyes again. On days off he reverts to a teenager sometimes, sleeping far too late and never wanting to actually get up, something which Lizzy has always thought goes way against his set personality. She always felt like Sam should be an early riser, get a ton of shit done before nine kind of a guy but he's not on their too-few days off.  

It also doesn't help that he drank last night either.

"Totally worth it though," she says in a struggled voice while picking up the now heavy pan, turkey ready to go, and putting it in the oven. "I can't wait to eat like real people today."

"L, come back to bed," Dean complains, not ready to be awake this early on a rare day off much like his brother.

"No way! It's Christmas!" Lizzy brightly answers as she closes the oven and moves to put a filter into the coffee maker. "We need to open presents!"

"Or we could do that in another hour after sleeping more," Sam says from under his pillow.

"Screw that," Lizzy denies while she dumps in the coffee grounds and starts up the maker. "It's time to get up!"

Without warning, Lizzy runs across the room and leaps up onto Sam's bed. She begins jumping on it while singing Jingle Bells at the top of her off-key-as-always lungs.

"I hate you," Sam relents while sitting up, looking at her with utter annoyance and wild bedhead.

"And I love you," Lizzy grins wide, dropping onto her knees next to him and kissing his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Sam-I-Am."

"Shit," Sam grumbles in surrender and hugs her back when she throws her arms around him. "You too, Lizzy."

She then stands back up on Sam's bed and leaps across the gap onto her own mattress. She falls onto Dean, her arms circling his neck and lips immediately planting themselves onto his own. She pulls back, looks him in the eye, and more quietly says, "Merry Christmas, Hot Shot."

"Right back 'atcha."  Dean manages to smile at her warmly, her infectiously bright attitude even starting to get to him.  She's just so happy.  He loves when he gets to see her like this.

"Now get your asses up!" Lizzy demands as she jumps off the bed with more energy than she has ever had in the morning. "Christmas morning goes as follows; get up and open presents, stay in pajamas for as long as possible, and start off the day with spiked coffee, screw drivers, and a hardy breakfast."

"Can I have coffee _before_ presents?" Dean asks as he forces himself to stand up out of his nice warm bed and get his day going.

"Yes," Lizzy smiles, grabbing a mug for him and for Sam too, getting the feeling that they both need the pick-me-up right now.

Once the two men have their coffee and are semi-awake enough, they settle around the living area still in their sweatpants and t-shirts. With Dean on the small, worn couch and Sam on a non-matching upholstered chair, Lizzy dives in. She sits down on the floor by the tree and pulls two gifts out from under it.

"One for you," she hands a gift to Sam. "And one for you," she hands another one to Dean. She then sits with wide, excited eyes as she watches them closely.

Sam gets his opened first and once he sees the item he laughs a little. "Sensible. I like it." He holds out the small external hard drive with USB connection.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asks with confusion, stopping his efforts to open his own gift as he doesn't recognize the item in Sam's hand.

"An external drive." Sam then stares right back at Dean while his brother lifts one eyebrow, still unaware of what the thing is. "Hard drive… backup memory for my computer."

"So it's a nerd thing," Dean sums up plainly.

"No, you ass, it's a smart thing." Lizzy then turns to Sam and smiles. "I figured that since the porn addict keeps freezing your computer," she jerks a thumb in Dean's direction. "It'd be good if you had everything saved elsewhere, just in case." She can hardly contain her excitement as she knows how much Sam will appreciate this idea.

"I don't get why porn fucks with computers so much. Porn is what computers are made for," Dean excuses as he pauses his efforts on his own package a second time with the insult.

"Lizzy, this was a brilliant idea," Sam says, impressed with her creative thinking. "But damn, this must have cost you a ton." He knows drives aren't cheap, especially one that can hold his entire computer's memory and then some like the one in his hands can.

"Don't worry about it," Lizzy shrugs away his worries.

"What!?" Dean says with a wide smile when he gets his gift unwrapped. "You serious with this?"

"Very," Lizzy confirms, her own grin firmly in place.

"Damn," Dean awes as he begins reading the box. "Bronco Billy, Unforgiven, Dirty Harry… L, this is awesome!"

"We just have to make sure we stay places with DVD players now and then," she comments as Dean never looks up from his Clint Eastwood DVD Box Set. "And now you might get off my ass about not having seen most of those. I can get caught up with you."

"Great," Sam complains darkly. "Like I haven't seen all of those too many times already."

"Hey, a classic is a classic, Sammy," Dean points at his brother. "Have some respect."

"Ok, so I'm two for two," Lizzy says with much pride while grabbing two more gifts from under the tree, wisely moving on before the bickering could start. "Let's try four for four, huh?"

"Damn, Lizzy… how many gifts did you get us?" Sam begins to worry as she hands them each another package. He and Dean scrambled to get her what little they did and right now she's putting them to absolute shame.

"Just a few each," she brushes off modestly and sits with what patience she can manage, waiting for them to keep going.

"Seriously, L," Dean catches onto Sam's train of thought. "This is already too much."

"No such thing. Now come on!" Lizzy anxiously says. "Open them!"

Giving in, the two tear into their gifts just as she asked.

"So sweet," Dean declares as he unfolds the grey vintage t-shirt with old Chevrolet logo on it.

"Oh man," Sam sighs as he holds up his own t-shirt for Dean to see.

"Jayhawks. Nice!" Dean grins when he sees it.

"Yeah, I bought it when we caught that basketball game a few months ago," Lizzy admits. "You told the guy next to us that you liked his shirt and they were selling it in the lobby. Got it when I went to the bathroom and hid it in my bag. Luckily you two stayed away from my duffle for the past couple months!"

"You planned this that far ahead?" Sam says with shock as he and Dean both stare at her with total shock.

"Uh, yeah…" she answers with confusion over their disbelief. "Why?"

"Just, ah," Dean starts to try to explain. "We just… you know, most years dad wasn't even around for Christmas. He never planned anything or… did anything for it."

Sympathy hits her instantly. Sometimes she forgets how different and disappointing their lives have been.

"Well, you two clearly deserve this then," Lizzy tells them. "You should know what Christmas is supposed to be. Every year mom made a huge breakfast and we all hung out together for the day watching Christmas movies on TV and playing with whatever Santa brought." She smiles wide with the memory. "Man, my mom went balls out! Full blown turkey dinner with the extended family over. At night we'd eat so much pie I'd feel like dying as we all got kinda drunk together. And Louie always came to my house Christmas night to eat desert and sneak drinks with me and would sleep over after…."

"Sure beats a drunken, passed out dad and Charlie Brown twig trees," Sam comments while hearing how wonderful her holidays used to be and feeling that pang of loss for her. "I'm sorry you don't get that anymore."

"Screw that! I at least got to have it for several years of my life! Christmas is…  _was_ … such a big deal in my life and I want to share that with you guys. And if I went overboard then so fucking what. Smile and say thanks and make me happy by letting me see Dean and Sam Winchester actually smile for once. I've missed those things and they look  _so_ good on you two. Beautiful, really."

Silence as the brothers let her words sink in. She just wanted them happy. She did all this assuming they weren't going to give her a thing in return, maybe even forget completely about the holiday. All this time, all the danger they've put her in, she still keeps them in mind first and foremost. She always puts herself second.

"Plus," she continues as they contemplate. "I know I'm never gonna get to do this for my own kids in my own house in the way my mom did for me… like I've always wanted to," Lizzy says while trying to hide her sadness. "It's something I've worked hard to come to terms with so just try and give me this."

"Yeah," Dean sighs, hating how much she's missing out on life and hating even more that he's a large reason for that. "You got it. And this is fucking awesome for far so... well done."

She smiles wide at him with her own happiness.  "I got one more for you each, but it isn't nearly as fun," Lizzy explains while handing over a plastic bag to each, the handles tied closed with a shiny bow on top. Both open them at the same time and laugh.

"Socks!" Sam laughs as he pulls out a large package of the white footwear.

"And boxers!" Dean adds in when he gets a look inside his bag.

"You both needed an update," Lizzy laughs, having been there for too many laundry days to not have noticed that they needed new ones.

"You know, I suddenly hate Christmas a whole lot less than I did yesterday," Sam comments while looking at his gifts.

"Mission accomplished!" Lizzy cheers. She then moves to stand up. "Breakfast time?"

"Uh… hold on," Dean stops her. "We got you some gifts, too."

"Yeah, sit down," Sam tells her as he gets up and runs to his bed, ducking and reaching under it. He pulls out one of the paper bags from the day before. "I mean, they really, _really_  aren't half as good as what you got us…"

"That's not what it's about," she assures him as he hands over the bag and sits back down in his chair. "The fact that you thought of me at all makes them awesome already."

"Do you hear yourself?" Dean asks with slight disgust. "You're like one continual greeting card today."

"And today it's excused," she tells him before looking in the crumpled paper grocery bag. Seeing that the items were unwrapped she forgoes looking and reaches in blindly for one thing at a time. "Tampons!" Lizzy laughs heartily with the small box she takes out first. "Helpful!  _And_  you weren't afraid to buy them!"

"What? We're secure in our manhood," Dean assures while pointing back and forth between Sam and himself.

"Ah such manly men I have," Lizzy smirks and reaches into the bag for another gift. "Jameson!" she shouts before pulling out a green bottle of her favorite liquor.

"You knew before you even saw it?" Sam asks her with disbelief.

"I know John Jameson very well, his sons too. We're all best friends and I definitely know what a Jameson bottle feels like in my hand by now."

"You know you have a problem when…" Sam jokes at her expense.

"When your family enables you by buying you booze for Christmas," Lizzy jokes away with a wide grin while going in for another. She closes her hand around a plastic package and pulls it out for a good look. "Ha! An iPod charger.. _for the car_!?" She looks to Dean with widened eyes. "Really!?"

"You already have the transmitter in there," he shrugs. "I already gave in and let baby get ruined by you. Might as well go all the douchey way, right?"

"Damn," Lizzy comments as she realizes how large the small gift actually is. It's almost symbolic if she thought about it hard enough but now wasn't the time for that. Digging in once more she pulls out what she thinks is a pen. Holding in front of her she's surprised to see the black pencil. "You guys know what eyeliner I use?"

"Yep," Dean says while pointing to Sam. "And you can thank Sam. That one was his idea."

"I figured since you cry your makeup off all the time it'd be good to have a backup for when you ran out," he tells her with a shit eating grin.

"Ok, you asshole…that's a pretty good one," Lizzy nods her approval for the slightly backhanded yet still thoughtful gift. She tends to be super emotional, he's totally right. "Thank you, guys. This is great."

"You still have one more in there," Dean nods to the bag and Lizzy reaches in immediately, super excited still.

"Ha!" Lizzy shouts out when she looks over the souvenir mini license plate that has the word 'Badass' across it instead of a personalized name. "That's hilarious!"

"You think you're such a badass already so we figured perfect." Dean winks at her while knowing how much she likes the gift already.

Lizzy gets up from the floor and heads Sam's way.

"These are some of the most thoughtful gifts I've ever gotten," she leans down to him in his seat and hugs him tight. "Thank you, Sam."

"You're welcome," he answers back as she steps back and he stands up. "Even if your gifts to us are way better."

"Hell no they aren't!" Lizzy rebuts immediately. "Every single gift you two got me is based on who I am and what I'm like as a person. You did a great job!"

"Glad you think so," Sam smiles as he heads to the bathroom. "And I paid for the tampons so I get the credit for them."

"Noted," Lizzy laughs. Once the door to the bathroom is closed she drops down comfortably in Dean's lap, curled up against him with a contented sigh.

"So the gifts rock by the way," Dean tells her, dropping his chin on top of her head and bringing his arms around her balled up frame. Fucking awesome day already and it's only 8:30 in the morning. She's fucking amazing.

"Good," Lizzy responds with a satisfied smile. "And I might have something else for you later too."

"Oh yeah?" Dean asks with curiosity.

"Oh yeah," she echoes while sitting up straight and looking at him. "Not sure you can have it though."

"Why's that?"

"It all depends," she explains as she shifts to straddle his lap. "Have you been a good boy this year…?" Lizzy smiles something suddenly sexy before cupping his face and slowly licking across his bottom lip. "Or a naughty boy?" She then kisses him slow, her lips moving languidly over his and garnering his full attention.

"Oh please tell me naughty is the right answer," Dean hopes desperately before he kisses her again.

"Well, you  _have_  been a bit naughty at some points," Lizzy tells him, moving away from his mouth and kissing his jaw. "Like when you cuffed me to the bed while I was asleep… only waking me up once I couldn't move."

"That  _was_  naughty, wasn't it?" Dean whispers, Lizzy's mouth landing on the sensitive spot just under his earlobe. She then speaks quietly into his ear.

"Or when you bent me over a dirty old couch in that abandoned warehouse right after I saved your ass…"

"And  _that_  was hot as fucking hell," Dean tells her in a lust coated voice, closing his eyes as her tongue runs the shell of his ear. She so easily fought off that ghoul that came after him. She was unreal, so damn strong and protective… and fucking sexy. Screw every bad ass female superhero ever put on screen. Lizzy put them all to shame. "You protecting your man like that. Had to have you right then and there."

"Then there was the time you made me strip for you on your car and then you fucked me into the hood."

"That was your fault," Dean reminds her. "You shouldn't have given me that black eye. If you hadn't I wouldn't have had to get some payback." After sparring in Bobby's junkyard, she cracked him in the eye so hard he decided she needed to make it up to him. The car business was his idea of course.

"Well then you failed, Dean," Lizzy smiles slyly while looking him in the eye. "That wasn't payback at all. I liked it."

"You always do," he slickly answers back, loving this game she's playing with him.

"Does that mean I've been a naughty girl too then?" she asks with faux innocence and eyelashes batting. God damn she always knows how to turn him on.

"Hell yeah," Dean returns, hands to either side of her neck and pulling her in close. "You're  _my_  naughty little girl."

"So gross," Sam complains as he walks into the room just in time to hear Dean's lame words and find them making out on the couch. "Can't I get just one day off." Shaking his head he walks to his duffle to get a small folding knife before sitting back down in the chair he'd just been in.

Dean holds up his index finger to tell Sam to wait a second as he continues to kiss Lizzy. If Sam wants a day off of their displays of affection he's going to make this last one a good one. Ending their moment, Dean slowly pulls his lips away from hers with a happy smile.

"Until later?" Dean winks at Lizzy and she just simply rolls her eyes while getting up. As she walks towards the kitchenette he reaches out and open hand slaps her ass once with a huge smile.

"Easy, cowboy," she laughs at him. "Pancakes?"

"Yes!" Dean answers quickly with much enthusiasm.

"Wow, then pancakes it is," Lizzy huffs with his loud reaction. "With bacon of course."

"Holy crap, I love today," Dean shakes his head with a grin.

"Take it easy, Lizzy," Sam tells her absently as he focuses on cutting open the sealed plastic packaging on his new hard drive. "Making out with him and then promises of bacon? He's gonna ruin his boxers… fuck!"

"What?" Lizzy asks with concern at Sam's loud cursing. Sam only does that when something is really wrong.

"Cut myself," Sam tells them, his index finger bleeding quickly. "Fucking plastic packaging."

"Dude," Dean worries as he gets up and holds Sam's hand to inspect. "You really got in there."

"I know," Sam grumbles right back.

"Well now I know what we're gonna do to pass the time while Lizzy cooks," Dean starts as he goes to grab their medical supplies, already aware that it's too deep to let it just heal. "I'm gonna stitch up your finger."

It's then that Lizzy starts laughing from the stove.

"This is funny to you?" Sam asks her with annoyance as his finger continues to throb and bleed.

"Kinda," Lizzy confirms and when she turns to look at Sam she sees he is scowling. "Come on, Sam-I-Am! We finally have a day off and you still manage to find yourself needing to be sown back up! That's funny!"

As Dean belts out a laugh of his own while rifling through one of their duffle bags for the med supplies, Sam really thinks about it and his set face starts to soften.

"Fine," he gives in. "It's a little funny. But it still sucks ."

"Nothing some booze and food can't take care of," Lizzy smirks as she walks over to Sam, a screwdriver already made in hand. "Here, drink up. That finger will feel fine in no time."

* * *

Dropping dramatically onto the floor by the foot of the couch, Dean grunts with his discomfort. "I'm dying."

"Well, you did just eat like you were on death row…" Sam jokes from his spot stretched across the couch, a hand on his stomach.

"That was the best meal I've ever had in my entire life," Dean responds in his struggling voice. "If I'm ever on death row that will totally be my last meal."

"Can't argue there," Sam responds, feeling quite full himself. He may not have gotten as carried away as his brother but he's still hurting.

"I wish I could say I wouldn't do it again," Dean starts, his palms smoothing over his full stomach. "But I totally would."

"And the worst part is you didn't save any room," Lizzy tells him from the kitchen area as she opens the stove and puts in the two already made pies. "Dessert is worthless now!"

"Uh," Sam complains when he thinks about eating more. He doubles over a little with the idea alone.

"How long until pie's ready?" Dean wonders as he lifts his head hopefully to look at her.

"About an hour," Lizzy says, pouring herself some of the Jameson she was given that morning and a couple ice cubes into a glass.

"Ok," Dean nods and drops his head back onto the old worn motel carpet. "I can handle that."

"You're gonna be ready to eat in an hour?" Sam questions with disbelief as he looks down at the clearly in pain man on the floor.

"Mind over matter, Sammy," Dean assures. "Gonna Jedi Mind Trick my stomach back into eating mode."

"You're a fucking glutton."

"And you're a little bitch," Dean calls up to his brother as Lizzy takes a seat in the open upholstered chair off to the side. She sits with her legs curled under her, glass in hand, and observes quietly. "Sack up and eat like a man for once."

"If stuffing my face like a disgusting pig is being a man then I'm fine with not being one."

"Did you just admit that you're not a man!?" Dean asks with glee and Lizzy smiles at their bickering. Dean takes out his cell phone. "I want recorded evidence! Say it again!" He presses the voice recorder button to get the moment captured.

"Dean's a fucking jerk," Sam says into the phone with a grin instead.

"A fucking jerk that always knew he had a little sister and not a little brother like he'd always been told."

"Oh shocking, now you're calling me a girl. Real original, Dean."

"It doesn't have to be original for it to be true."

"Why don't you grow a couple more inches and say that to my face then?"

While sipping slowly on her well-chosen gift, Lizzy can't help but smile as she watches the two most important people in her life argue and act like the kids she knows they never truly got to be. This was exactly what she wanted today. Hunting doesn't exist. It's Christmas and they treat it as such. As much as the day made her miss her family and miss Lou so badly it physically hurt deep in her chest when she thought about it, it also made her see what she still has. She's got two wonderful, all be it ridiculous at times, men who care about her and are still by her side when life should have left her all alone by now. Most wouldn't consider Lizzy a lucky woman. Lizzy on the other hand would consider herself nothing but.

Her sentimentality getting the better of her, she quietly takes out her phone and dials.

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas, Bobby," she quietly smiles into the phone, hoping to go unnoticed by the nit-picking brothers.

"Aw, you to, Liz," Bobby happily returns, glad to hear from her. His day had been quite lonely so far so hearing from her makes it a good amount brighter. It's then that he hears the commotion in the background. "You at a bar or something?"

"Nope," Lizzy laughs with his assumption. "I'm putting you on speaker so you can hear it. Just don't say anything and stop them just yet, ok?"

"Uh, ok..." Bobby agrees, unsure of what she's talking about. As soon as he's getting a clear shot of what the ruckus is, he has to stifle his laugh.

"Dude, you slept with a fucking night light until you were twelve!" Dean calls out as he sits up on the floor and looks at Sam.

"You told me the thing under my bed was real when I was nine, you dick!" Sam points out to his brother right away. "What was I supposed to do?"

"And we're back to square one with this whole argument… sack up and be a man about it!"

"I wasn't a man yet, Dean. I was kid."

"Yeah, a wimpy kid."

"Oh please, even the big bad  _Dean_  has his moments of pants-shitting fear."

"Excuse me!?" Dean questions incredulously.

"You practically pass out when you  _think_  about flying."

"Because flying is actually scary! Unlike monsters, you can't kill airplanes! Don't be so stupid!"

"Oh yeah, because I'm the stupid one," Sam smiles. "I don't think you want to get into who the dumb one is here."

"Right, because you're the fucking genius."

"I am."

"Oh, I'm sure you are, Sam," Dean returns in an overly exaggerated tone.

"Exactly."

"Ok, off the high horse, dickhead…"

"No seriously, Dean. I'm a genius."

"The fuck are you talking about? I'll give you that you're smart, Sam. I'll give you that you're smarter than me by a good amount, but let's not push it here, huh?"

"Jess made me take an I.Q. test while trying to get into Stanford Law," Sam blurts out, revealing something he's never told anyone besides his college girlfriend.

"What?" Dean says, not ready to believe what he's about to be told.

"Yeah, she said it would make my application look better or whatever… if I got a good score."

Dean just stares with an angry face at Sam for a moment. "And!?"

"And I got a one-forty-seven."

"In English," Dean says with annoyance.

"Genius level starts at one-forty," Sam says simply while shrugging, acting as if it's no big deal. To him it isn't.

"So... you have proof that you're a fucking genius?" Dean says, still having a difficult time with the idea.

"Yes, Dean. Proof exists that I'm a fucking genius." Sam smiles. "Black and white. On paper even."

Lizzy, smiling with wide eyes, let's the news sink in for Dean and keeps quiet, Bobby on the other end doing the same.

"So what, you're gonna hold that over my head now?" Dean huffs with anger, stowing his pride for the time being.

"No, I'm just telling you the truth."

"Alright," Dean narrows his eyes at his brother. "But if you're such a fucking genius then why don't you get how brilliant Bill Murray is?"

"That's because he's not brilliant. He's a moron."

"How dare you tarnish all that is the one and only Bill  _Fucking_  Murray!?" Dean shouts as his hands fly from his sides.

"The man makes a living off of playing the same stupid, idiotic characters over and over again!"

"Blasphemer!"

This is where Lizzy decides it's best for her to take the phone off of speaker for a moment and walks for the kitchen area where it's slightly quieter.  "This what they were like as kids?" she asks with a sneaking suspicion that she's right.

"Pretty damn near close," Bobby huffs to her, the conversation making him recall those days clearly. Damn does he miss those times. "Fought like that at least once a day. One minute they're inseparable, the next intolerable."

"Hey, at least they're talking, right?"

"If you ask me it's a Christmas miracle after the way the past year went."

"Amen to that," Lizzy wholeheartedly replies. "I had to call you once they started up the bullshit bickering. Thought you'd get a kick outta it."

"I did. I really did," Bobby admits, the good memories of the boys coming back to him. And Lizzy, it just wouldn't be a good holiday if he didn't hear from her. "I'm glad you called, Liz."

"Did you seriously think I wouldn't?"

"Didn't know either way," Bobby admits.

"Oh, Bobby… how do you not know me by now!?" Lizzy asks with surprise as she starts to ramble emotionally through her lovey-dovey haze of Christmas cheer… and booze. "You know how much I love the shit outta you. And on a day like today it's all about family. You've been my rock for so long now and I would never forget about you."

"You've been drinking, huh?" Bobby questions with her touchy-feelly admission.

"Ooh yeah," Lizzy laughs. It's true. She's already half in the bag.

"Had a feeling," Bobby laughs right back. Drunk or not it felt so damn good to hear from her, to hear her say she loved him. He may be an old pain in the ass hunter with nothing but a failed business and a list of drunk and disorderlies to his name, but in the end he had his kids who needed him dearly. That was more than enough to keep him waking up every day and living on with a hidden smile somewhere buried in his wrinkled and miserable exterior. "So, what you kids up to today?"

"Christmas," Lizzy smiles as she starts to tell him what they did that day and promising him a huge dinner of his own when they have the chance to visit. The day was nearly perfect, the only missing part being the presence of their father figure.

* * *

"This was the greatest day ever to happen," Sam slurs out through his very inebriated haze while lying across his bed and looking up to the ceiling. "Like greatest ever… yeah, ever."

"Sure sounds like you had a good time, Sammy," Dean calls over to him while sitting on the couch, Lizzy right up against his side as they watch Scrooged on TV.

"I did." Sam sighs. "You know, life is way better with a woman around."

"You don't say," Dean agrees with a grin as he pulls his arm around his wife tighter.

"Yeah," Sam nods wholeheartedly with his own thought. "This kicks the ass of the Christmas I did a couple years ago."

"You guys did Christmas a few years ago?" Lizzy questions mostly to Dean as he's the one who could actually give her a solid answer.

"Sam put it together for me," he simply answers.

"Aw, Sam! That's so nice!"

"Least I could do," Sam shrugs.

"Why do you say that?" Lizzy questions, the picture unclear for her.

"Because Dean gave his life for me. Kinda owed him after that."

Lizzy simply peers at Dean with an eyebrow arched, looking for a clearer explanation.

"It was when I had a year to live," Dean tells her, not ever liking to bring up the year he disappeared from her life in order to protect her. "I wanted to do Christmas one last time and do it right and Sam didn't but he did it anyways… for me."

Lizzy nods somewhat sadly, the whole year apart thing still hurting her even if it was well in the past. She's accepted it, moved past it even, but she'll always hate that she never had the chance to support him though the whole demon-deal, hell-bound mess.

"You woulda hated Dean then." Sam is starting to ramble, the surefire sign that he's wasted and ready to pass out.

"Why's that?" Lizzy questions, smiling up at Dean by her side as he starts to look uncomfortable.

"He was an asshole," Sam laughs out.

"Screw you, pal," Dean calls over, only half meaning it. "I saved your bacon."

"I know that," Sam says seriously as he pushes up on his elbows to look at his brother with a groggy yet emotion filled expression. "Thank you Dean. Thank you for doing that."

"Jesus, you  _are_  drunk," Dean shakes his head.

"What made Dean such an asshole?" Lizzy tries again much to Dean chagrin.

"He was crazy," Sam slurs out. "He ate cheeseburgers for breakfast, drank to near blackout  _all_  the time… and screwed everything that moved."

"Allllright," Dean calls out, already knowing Sam's said too much. His busy sex life while he was hiding from Lizzy is not something he wants to have aired out. He stands to grab a bottle of water from their refrigerator. "That's enough of a walk down memory lane for one day."

"But he was an asshole because he was being stupid about the whole thing," Sam keeps talking despite Dean's asking him to stop. "Getting drunk and fucking random chicks, some of which weren't even good looking, it was stupid. He didn't want that. He didn't want  _them_."

"Sam, time to cut the shit," Dean strongly suggests to his drunken brother as he walks to the bed and hands over a bottle of water.

"Then why'd he do it?" Lizzy asks, looking back to Sam and feeding right into his rambling brain.

"Don't egg him on!" Dean angrily asks of Lizzy.

"Fuck that, I want to know," Lizzy says to him with a smile. "Sam, you know him best during that time. Why'd he act like that?"

"He was trying to forget," Sam says in a suddenly young tone. "Like a dummy."

"Forget what?"

"You," he answers before taking the water and guzzling a long pull from it. Lizzy waits patiently, glancing only once to Dean while waiting for Sam to finish. "He wanted to forget you… which seems kinda impossible if you look at it now."

The silence that follows as Lizzy stares wide eyed at Sam with his truth-spilling nearly kills Dean. He and Lizzy avoided talking about this always. They had it out when they first saw each other after months of separation. Lizzy yelled at him, made him feel awful with her words, tried to beat the life out of him when she found out about the deal he made, then fucked him through her confusion. They never handled it the right way but at least they handled it somewhat and then never spoke of it again. It was a mistake he made, a huge mistake leaving her like that, but it was officially in the past. They were exactly where they needed to be now so why rehash the messy times?

"He couldn't though," Sam says simply while flopping back to look once more at the ceiling as he blindly hands back the water bottle. Dean sharply snatches it back with an annoyed face. "He wanted you. I knew it, Bobby knew it. You suck at hiding things, you know that?" he points up to Dean standing by his bed.

"You done talking yet or am I gonna have to shut you up myself?" Dean warns down to Sam.

"Like to see you try, short stuff," Sam huffs a very inebriated laugh.

"So, Dean was miserable the whole time we were apart?" Lizzy checks as she stands up from the couch and walks towards the two brothers.

"Oh yeah," Sam assures, eyes closing as the booze does its job.

"Good," she says with glee, happy to hear that he suffered right along with her.

"Never seen him that depressed in my life. He hid it, for me probably… so I didn't feel bad or whatever about what he did for me…"

"I'm right here," Dean exasperatedly reminds Sam as he speaks as if he wasn't in the room.

"But he's fucking transparent," Sam continues, Dean crossing his arms defiantly with anger as he does. "I told him to call you like a billion times."

"Hmm," Lizzy smirks as she looks over a Dean, eyebrow arched and shit eating grin in place.

"I tried, Lizzy. I swear I did," Sam looks up at her as she sits down next to him on his bed. Lizzy smiles warmly at him, a hand dropping on his knee. "I knew how much you meant to him even then. It was obvious. And I thought you deserved to know."

"You're very right," Lizzy nods, agreeing completely as she starts pull at the comforter underneath the giant man to get him under it. "I did deserve to know. You're a good dude, Sam. Thanks for trying."

"I'm just happy you're here now," Sam says, the emotional moment more than he ever normally shares. Sam climbs under the covers that Lizzy holds open for him now that she pulled them free.

"Yeah," Lizzy concurs. "Me too, Sam-I-Am."

"It's better when you're here." Sam closes his eyes and snuggles into his pillow, sleep already descending upon him. "I'm glad Dean's not an asshole anymore."

Lizzy laughs and kisses Sam on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Sam."

He doesn't respond as he's already out.

"Well that was a fun ending to the one good day we've had all year," Dean comments heavily and with sarcasm. "Fucking drunken idiot."

Lizzy doesn't say a word, just eyes Dean in way that he can't read before standing up.

"L, I'm sorry he just rambled like a jackass," Dean tries to excuse when he begins to think she's mad. "We never really talked about a lot of that and…."

"I'm totally not having this conversation with your brother right here," she refuses while digging into Sam's duffle.

"He's out, dead to the world," Dean shrugs as he walks to her.

"Here," she hands him Sam's lock pick. "The room next door is vacant. We can talk there."

"Shit, can't we just pretend this didn't happen and have one,  _one_  good day?" Dean pleads, hating how ruined the holiday has just become.

"Sorry," Lizzy apologizes without really meaning it. "I'll meet you over there in a couple minutes. Go."

Groaning with his defeat, Dean drags his feet out of the room as he was asked, lock pick in hand.

* * *

Alone in the empty motel room, Dean sits at the end of one of the double beds while looking around the room nervously. Lizzy is making him sweat it out, he thinks. She's making him wait and think over everything. It's his well-deserved punishment. He's going to kill Sam, absolutely kill him for this.

Dean's already well aware of how massively he fucked up in the past. He made that deal, his soul for Sam's life, and the second he did he dropped Lizzy completely. He didn't want her involved and couldn't bring himself to explain to her what he did for his brother… hell no. She'd kick his ass for sure but more importantly, having to see the disappointment, the hurt that it would cause her knowing that he was in hell and that they could never be together again, well he couldn't deal with it. He'd rather she hate him and get over him than put her through knowing he was eternally damned.

It was selfish, absolutely, but in the long run it was smart. Dean only did what he did to save his brother and to keep Lizzy from being as hurt as she could have been. He'd totally do it again.

The door to the room opens and his heart jumps. Shit, this is going to suck.

Lizzy walks in, her zip up sweatshirt and sweatpants making her look more comfortable in the very uncomfortable situation than she should be. She locks the door and walks to the dresser, glancing at him only once out of the corner of her eye on her way.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Dean says, clapping his hands together once with nerves. "I'm sorry, ok? I am. I made mistakes, plenty of them, and I can't take them back."

"I know," Lizzy responds nonchalantly as she sets up her iPod dock. She pops in her iPod and starts searching for the playlist she wants.

"And yeah, I probably was with a few more girls than I should have been during that time," Dean keeps rambling, hoping that his profuse admissions and apologies will be enough for her. "But Sam was right. I didn't want them."

"I know that too," Lizzy responds without turning around to face him yet, pushing play.

"I wanted you," he continues to spill. "Ever since I met you you're all I've ever wanted. You've been…." He stops when he hears the song. 'Santa Baby' fills the air as he watches Lizzy turn around to look at him.

"You're not telling me anything I don't already know, Hot Shot," she says, small smile on her lips as she pulls out a Santa hat from her sweatpants pocket and pops it onto her head.

"Ok…." He's utterly lost here.

"Baby, you're with me now," she tells him and pulls her sweatpants down, stepping out of them. "The past is the past." She unzips her sweatshirt and lets it drop onto the floor behind her. "Relax, would you? We're not in here to fight. I just needed to give you your last present."

Looking her over Dean's eyes bug out of his head with surprise. Two seconds ago he was sure they were going to get into some kind of fight or at the very least a conversation in which he was going to have to toss out his pride for good, officially ending their perfect little Christmas. Instead he finds himself alone in a room with her as Christmas music plays while she stands in front of him dressed in the kind of outfit his dreams are made of. The Santa hat tops off the lacy red bra and extremely short red skirt, each with fuzzy white trim.

"Holy shit," he sighs in adoring relief. "I thought you were pissed at me."

"Why?" she asks with confusion, hands on her hips and a curious look on her face.

"Because of all the crap Sam said." Dean washes a hand down his jaw while trying to look her in the eye. The lingerie is certainly not making it easy. "He dredged up some pretty shitty stuff…"

"That no longer has a meaning," Lizzy assures with a smirk. "So, you sucked for a year. That's true. But you also did what you had to in order to save your brother's life. He's the most important person you have. And you left me to protect me from much worse pain."

"Yes," Dean says in a thankful tone, raising his hands with happiness before dropping them back onto his knees with a slap.

"But I've gotten past all of that. I'm happy now. I have you. You aren't going to run away or disappear ever again. Or at least I like to think you won't leave your wonderful, adoring, and really just perfect wife."

"No way," he emphatically responds. "I'm here for good… especially if you're gonna wear things like that. God damn." He eyes her up and down greedily.

"You like?" she asks while striking a pose.

"Turn around?" he requests of her and she does, giving him the three-sixty view, stopping briefly while facing away from him to lean over and expose her very skimpy thong she has on underneath the skirt.

"Yeah, I like," Dean smiles wide and gestures with his hands for her to come over to him. Walking quickly, Lizzy kneels on the floor between his knees and looks up at him.

"Don't worry about the shit that's happened before," she assures while taking off her Santa hat and tugging it down over his head playfully. "After the life I've had I've become very good at forgiving and forgetting."

"Lucky me then," Dean responds, pulling her into a kiss in thanks. "I so don't deserve you."

"One of these days you're gonna have to stop saying shit like that," Lizzy scolds quickly, her hands landing on the button of his pants.

"But I don't," Dean smiles when he watches her pull down his zipper. "I really don't know why you're still here because I blew my chance with you a long time ago."

"No you didn't," she grins up to him with praise in her eyes for everything he is… faults and all. "And I think you should leave the blowing to me." She reaches into his open pants while still holding eye contact with him, the frisky glint in her eye turning him on beyond belief in just a second flat.

"So that's my present, huh?" he smiles down at her as she frees him from his jeans.

"It's a start," she explains while running her tongue slowly along the underside of him, making him hiss instantly. "I figure since it's a holiday and we're the only people in the motel tonight we have all night for me to give you anything you want for Christmas."

"Anything?" he challenges, loving the way the offer sounds.

"Almost anything," Lizzy corrects with a smiles, knowing she has to reserve the right to veto some of his wants. He tends to get way too carried away when given license to. "It's my perfect day too. Nothing that will ruin that, huh?"

"Fine," Dean agrees with happiness as he closes his eyes, the sensation of her mouth taking him in just too damn good.

Merry fucking Christmas to him.

* * *

_**THE END** _

_**Merry Christmas, everyone!** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment. I will always appreciate it and I always reply.


End file.
